fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilo
Jumba: Come on, what's the big deal? *Stitch: Ohka mos misha! *Jumba: I'll never put you back together again! (takes to the rack) I'll make the taller and not so fluffy! *Stitch: (around the ceiling, to Jumba) I like fluffy! *(Still whipping plates over the Stitch in ceiling, it was Pleakley) *Pleakley: No... NO... NOOOO!!! *Stitch: Ah Pooma chicky! *Jumba: Woah, leave my mother outta this! *(Stitch lands to the floor it collapses) *Jumba: You could it the makeover, I tried give you wants who's face it. Something it wrong. *Lilo: No! (It was Lilo with the broom spank. Stitch grabs Jumba swing him, and crashed the floor.) Quick, follow me! If you make it... *Pleakley: You're alive! *Lilo: They're all over the place! *Jumba: (evil laugh) Running away? Here, I will stop you! (Pleakley frightened, get away from toothpaste and others) You're always get in way! *Pleakley: Where's the girl? What have you done in the girl? *Lilo: Hello, Cobra Bubbles? Aliens are attacking my house! *Pleakley: No, no, no. No aliens. *(Pleakley runs ahead Lilo on the phone. Regardless, when the big crash into the wall themselves. Stitch picks up the blue Volkswagen car.) *Stitch: Blue punch buggy!! (to throw the car as Jumba hurt yourself by knock out to the wall on Nani's room.) No punch back! (Pushes the car and Jumba was scared him, and a horn honk.) *Lilo: They want my dog! *Pleakley: There's no need to alert the authorizes, everything's under control. *Cobra Bubbles: Lilo, what was that? *Lilo: Oh good, my dog found the chainsaw. *Cobra Bubbles: Lilo, don't hang! *Stitch: (laughs, with the chainsaw buzzing around, Jumba knocks off Stitch) Ha! *Jumba: You shouldn't play with guns. *Stitch: (groaned) Oh, okay. *Jumba: Thank you, oh, I just remembered. It's your birthday, happy birthday! *Stitch: Merry Christmas. *Jumba: It's not her Christmas. *Stitch: Happy haunkkan! *Lilo: We're leaving, Stitch? *Pleakley: Trust me, this is not going to end well! *Jumba: One potato... *Stitch: Two potato... *Jumba: Three potato... *Stitch: Four... *Jumba: Five potato... *Stitch: Six potato... *Jumba: Seven potato, more. *Stitch: My... *Jumba: Mother... *Stitch: Told... *Jumba: Me... *Stitch: You... *Jumba: Are... *Stitch: It... *Jumba: (hold the cannon like a gun) Ha, I win! *(KA-BOOM! Before ends up Lilo's house are destroyed or demolished and Pleakley was disappeared! Meanwhile at the outside for general store.) *Nani: Thanks, Mahalo plenty! You won't be disappointed, I'll show up early to help with the morning deliver-- *(Wait a minute? The large red fire engine with the horns and sirens follow him take off.) *Nani: (groans on prayer) Oh, don't turn left... (runs ahead) No! *Stitch: (groans, gasping on Nani runs) *Lilo: (to Cobra) One of them had the giant eye in the middle of his face! *Nani: (exhausted) Aw, Lilo! (Cobra takes Lilo get in the car, before he finally close the car door.) Please, don't do this. *Cobra: You know I have no choice. *Nani: No! You're not taking her, I'm the only one who understands her, you take that away, she won't stand a chance! *Cobra: (calmly) You're making this harder than it needs to be. *Nani: But, you don't know what you are doing! She needs me! *Cobra: (yelling) Is this what she needs?! Category:Funny Movies